


Dean's Journey: Life after Sam

by nkd0094



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drug Use, Drugs, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heroin, Hook-Up, Hurt Dean Winchester, Pain, Painful Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Struggling Dean Winchester, Talking To Dead People, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: In an alternate timeline it was Sam that died from a piece of nail. With their goodbyes and tears now a memory, Dean is living his life without Sam. But his path has led him down a dangerous road. He still kills monsters but he's a drug addict and alcoholic. But one night as he's plowing a hooker, he receives a call that will forever change his course in life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The final battle was over. No more did the people of Earth have to suffer at the sadistic will of God and his narcissism. The world had closed that chapter and began to start anew. Sam and Dean smiled, holding back tears as Jack waved goodbye and disappeared into the distance. They glanced at each other with a knowing look in their eyes, a look of acknowledgement that their long fight was finally over.

“So what now?” Sam said.

Dean laughed and pounded him on the shoulder.

“What do you think, Sam? Beers, pussy, and killin’ monsters!” Dean popped open the car door and jumped inside.

Sam shook his head and scoffed in amusement.

“Are those the only things on your mind, Dean?” He chuckled as he made his way around to the passenger side.

Dean gripped the steering of Baby and looked ahead. Thinking about it for a moment, he turned to Sam and smiled.

“That’s all we’ve ever known, Sammy.”

They laughed and Dean put his foot to the pedal. Baby purred as they drove off, ready to begin their own new chapter.

But that was months ago.

At a ratty motel in the Northwest, the ‘Vacancy’ light flickered. Screams could be heard coming from Room 119. But it wasn’t a case of domestic abuse or a vampire getting ganked. Rather, it was Dean and a lady friend playing some strange variation of Twister.

He was going balls deep in a scraggly blonde, slapping her face back and forth as she screamed for him to go deeper. Her face was red and her pupils were unusually large, but she was taking it like a champ. Dean continued thrusting as her skeletal fingers latched onto his sweaty back. Blood began to drip as she planted her nails into his skin.

“Yes, yes,” she panted, “fuck me!”

Dean grunted and kept thrusting, moving his hands down her back to use her body as leverage.

She braced herself as she felt him pulsate and quicken his movements. With one final stroke, he let out a gravelly groan and exploded inside her. She closed her eyes as she felt him shoot his seed, relishing the feeling of her insides filling up with the thick milk from the legendary hunter.

“Woo.” Dean sighed, slipping out from her grip and watching his now limp piece swing back and forth, covered in her womanly juices. He swiped at the bodily fluids and smeared them on her thigh.

“You’re playing a real dangerous game here, sweetie,” the woman giggled, dipping her index finger into a spot of the liquid Dean had just wiped on her. She raised it to her lips and slurped it down.

“First you’re doing salt, then you do me with no rubber. I could get pregnant, you know?”

He turned to her with his brow raised and gave her a taunting look.

“And that would be my problem how?”

She glared at him and pouted, her hair still in a tangled mess.

“Now pass me the needle, I think I’m coming down.”

She glanced at the dresser. It was a muddled mess of cigarette ashes and crumpled pieces of bible pages. A syringe poked it’s face out through 1 Peter 1:23.

“Why don’t you ask nicely, Deanie?” She teased.

He gave her a quick smile and nodded.

“Okay, pass me the needle, bitch.”

She frowned and threw the needle at him, before getting up and heading to the restroom.

“Whatever, you weren’t even that good of a fuck.” She left the door slightly open and turned the shower head on.

“Not what you were saying earlier.” Dean whispered.

“What was that?” She yelled out.

“Nothing, sweetie.”

Dean placed the tip of the needle into his left arm and was about to inject himself with some more smack when his cellphone began to ring. He gazed at his phone and his face dropped. The caller ID said ‘Sam’. But it couldn’t be. Sam died just months earlier at the hands of some measly vampires. Heck, it wasn’t even the vampires that killed him, it was some stupid piece of nail sticking out of a wooden beam.

Dean blinked and wiped his eyes, trying to see if it was real. He picked the phone up and placed it in his ear. At first, all he could hear was static, but then a voice broke through. A voice that Dean was familiar with.

“D-Dean? Dean?”

Dean’s eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

“Sammy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s face was pale, though it was difficult to tell whether it came from the drugs or the fact that he had just heard what sounded like the voice of his dead brother. His hands grew clammy on the phone.

“Who is this? Sam?”

The line dropped.

“Sam!”

No answer. Silence. Dean grabbed his tattered jean jacket from the floor and flew out the door. The woman heard the commotion and rushed out butt naked. She heard the engine of Dean’s Impala start up and back out of the driveway.

“Hey, wait! Where are you going?” She yelled, both hands outstretched. She saw only red taillights as he sped off.

“Fucking asshole!”

Her hands slapped against her thigh on their way back down as she spotted a motel neighbor staring. An old man, white hair, balding. His mouth hung open as he measured her top to bottom. He liked what he saw.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” She scoffed and walked back into the room.

Dean gripped the wheel tightly and focused straight ahead. The road was empty and dark. The sky was cloudy and gray. When enough distance had passed between him and the motel, he veered off to a spot on the side of the road and turned the engine off, keeping the front lights on. He rubbed his eyes and held a closed fist to his lips. After a short while, he shut his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Um, I don’t know if you’re listening… Jack.” He tilted his head as if to acknowledge how long it’s been since he’d uttered that name. “I just, I need some help here. I got a call. A call from, uh, from Sam. I just, I don’t know what’s happening. I mean, he’s gone, right?”

Dean opened his eyes and paused, half-expecting an answer back. When no answer came, he sighed and pounded his fist on the horn, causing it to emit a loud beep.

“Damn it, kid! Where the hell are you. What, too big of a hotshot now to reply to old friends?”

In that moment, his eyes caught sight of a shape that stood far off in the distance, barely luminated by the beams of the car light. And just as soon as it had appeared, it had vanished.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean jumped in his seat and jerked toward the voice that spoke from behind the driver seat.

“Jesus Christ!” He winced and threw his head back when he saw who it was. “Amara?”

The woman smiled. She bore well-defined cheekbones and dark brown hair that sat neatly on her shoulders. She wore a black dress that was cut in the front, showing off the round lines of her breasts. She was all too familiar to Dean, making him feel almost nostalgic.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought Chuck sucked you in!”

She raised her brows but did not answer his question, instead taking the moment to examine the washed up hunter with her eyeballs.

“You don’t look so hot, Dean,” she finally said, “what happened to you?”

Dean scoffed and raised his left arm, allowing the needle marks in his arm to show more clearly in the dark car.

“This happened to me.”

Amara gave him a quick glance.

“You see, after Sam died I thought I’d keep hunting monsters, keeping people safe. But no, that’s harder than it sounds when the only family you have left is gone. I hunted for all of two seconds before I realized that it just wasn’t worth it.”

He punched his knee before continuing, harder than he intended.

“Then I started drinking, way too much. And that turned to sleeping pills. Then the sleeping pills turned to smoking. Then the next thing I know I’m high as shit with a needle in my arm in some Las Vegas hotel with two prostitutes on their knees, both trying to fit my cock in their mouths at the same time. But you wouldn’t understand that, would you? You still have your family, you still have Chuck.”

Dean chuckled then met Amara’s gaze. She looked good, healthy, like she hadn’t lost her brother and spiraled down into a dangerous life of alcohol, sex, and drugs.

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about, Dean. But, now probably isn’t the right time. I can see now that you’re dealing with other problems at the moment.”

“What do you mean?” He stirred in his seat and quickly shuffled his hand around inside his pants to relieve an itch.

“I mean, clean up your act first. And when you do, I’ll tell you about your brother. Oh, and you might want to take care of that.” She looked at the area between his legs then shook her head and vanished.

“Wha-” He forced out a heavy sigh. “Son of a bitch.”

He thought about what she said for a few minutes, scratching at his groin, and trying hard to fight the shivers that began to take hold of his body. He’d been gone from the needle for too long, he thought. Then, he brutely turned the key right side, thinking of how nice the vibration from the car felt on his itchy balls, and started making his way back to the motel.


End file.
